Problema sa Pagkakaibigan
by Rei-chu Asakura
Summary: an assignment i submitted a long time ago.. i decided to post it.. :P it's a short fic about one of the things that could possibly happen to friends..


Problema sa Pagkakaibigan

**Problema sa Pagkakaibigan**

Isang maaliwalas na araw sa Shirokin High School, masayang naglalakad si Yankumi patungo sa susunod niyang tuturuan ng Matematika, ang Class 3-D.

YANKUMI: Lalalalala… Lalalalala… Ang ganda ng gising ko ngayon… Kamusta kaya ang mga mahal kong estudyante?... _(Binuksan niya ang pinto ng 3-D at nagulat siya sa kanyang nakita)_ Minami, Noda?! Ano'ng problema?

UCHI: _(habang pinipigilan sina Noda at Minami) _Buti dumating ka na, Yankumi. Kung nahuli ka pa ng ilang minuto, siguro nagsuntukan na ang dalawang ito…

KUMA: _(tumutulong sa pagpigil sa dalawa)_ Wala pa kasi si Shin para ayusin ito eh… Tulad ng dati, late pa rin siya…

YANKUMI: Teka, teka… Ano ba ang problema?

NODA: Eto kasing si Minami eh! Pinopormahan pa si Mariko… Alam niya namang nililigawan ko na 'yun eh…

MINAMI: Siya kaya ang laging lumalapit sa akin! Hmph… Palagay ko nga mas gusto niya pa ako kaysa sa'yo…

NODA: _(kumawala sa hawak ni Kuma at susugod kay Minami)_

YANKUMI:Teka lang!! _(Hinarang niya ng kamay ang mukha ni Noda at nagawang mapahinto ito) (ngumiti nang parang may masamang balak) _Ay, sauce… Ang mga estudyante ko… nagbibinata na! Pero wag kayong mag-agawan sa iisang babae… Uh, ipaliwanag n'yo nga muna sa'kin ang buong sitwasyon para maintindihan ko.

KUMA: _(habang ngumunguya ng E-aji Nachos)_ Gaito gazhi yun… shi Mi-ami a shaka shi—

YANKUMI: Eh?

UCHI: _(binatukan si Kuma) _Ako na nga ang magpapaliwanag! Gulo mo eh…

YANKUMI: Lunokin mo muna kasi 'yang kinakain mo, Kuma… Sige, Uchiyama, ipaliwanag mo…

UCHI: Ganito kasi 'yon, si Noda, nakilala at kasalukuyang nililigawan si Mariko, isang kaklase ni Minami noong junior high… Ngayon, nag-aaway sila kasi pinagseselosan ni Noda si Minami dahil sila ni Mariko ang laging magkasama, nagkukulitan, naglalambingan…

YANKUMI: Ah… Ganun ba?

NODA: _(tumungo nang malungkot)(mahina ang boses) _Sabi niya, mahal niya rin ako… Pero hindi ko siya maintindihan! Kung totoo ang mga sinabi niya, bakit kay Minami niya ipinapakita ang pagmamahal niya?!

MINAMI: …

YANKUMI: Parang may napanood na akong ganito sa isang Koreanovela ah…

UCHI: Ano ka ba Yankumi? Seryoso ang usapan, bigla ka na lang magjo-joke dyan…

YANKUMI: Hindi, hindi… Mukha palang joke yun… Pero seryoso ako. Hehe… _(umiling nang mabilis panandali at biglang nagseryoso)_ Ganito. Pareho ba kayong may gusto sa sinasabi n'yong Mariko?

NODA & MINAMI: _(nahihiyang tumango)_ Uh… Oo… _(sabay nagtinginan nang masama sa isa't isa)_

YANKUMI: Alam n'yo kasi, minsan, ang babae, hindi mo malalaman kung sino ang tunay na mahal n'yan. Minsan kasi syempre nahihiya rin siya… Minsan din masyado silang nagiging close ng kaibigan niya kaya naman di nakakapagtaka kung magustuhan n'ya na rin ito…

UCHI, KUMA, MINAMI & NODA: Woooooohh… Ganoon pala…

SHIN: Ano na naman 'yang mga pinagsasabi mo sa kanila?

YANKUMI: Sawada?

UCHI, KUMA, MINAMI & NODA: Uy, Shin! Nandito ka na pala…

YANKUMI: Saang pinto ka ba dumaan? Di ko man lang napansing pumasok ka…

SHIN: Ikaw nga dyan bigla-bigla na lang sumusulpot sa twing may mahalagang bagay kaming pinag-uusapan eh…

YANKUMI: Napansin mo rin iyon? Hehe… _(dumila nang parang bata)_

UCHI: O, ano na? Ituloy mo na 'yung sinasabi mo.

YANKUMI: 'Yun nga… Tutal pareho naman pala kayong may gusto sa kanya at hindi n'yo alam kung sino sa inyo ang gusto niya, tratuhin n'yo na lamang itong isang hamon o laban… 'Yung marangal ha? Walang dayan. Hayaan n'yo syang piliin kung sino ang gusto n'ya at tanggapin anuman ang maging resulta nang may dignidad ng isang tunay na lalaki. Pero hindi ninyo kailangang tratuhin ang isa't isa bilang kalaban. Tandaan niyo, magkaibigan kayo… Hindi naman sa kumokontra ako, pero sa dami ng mga babaeng mapagpipilian sa mundo, hindi dapat masira ang pagkakaibigan n'yo nang dahil lamang sa iisang babae. _(nag-peace sa kamay at ngumiti) _Ayos ba?

SHIN: Ang korni talaga nito kahit kailan…

XP


End file.
